


I love him

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur stands up to his father





	I love him

Uther shook his head. „He’s a monster, Arthur! You can’t mean it!”

“I do.” Arthur straightened up defiantly. “Just because he has magic doesn’t make him a monster!”

His father glared at him. “You’re going to get hurt.”

“Why would he hurt me? He loves me!”

“The human gets always hurt.”

“Are you listening to yourself? He IS human. Just with magic. That doesn’t make him a monster and it doesn’t mean that I get hurt!” Arthur folded his arms in front of his chest and frowned.

“What makes you so sure about that? What if it happens anyway? You’re the heir to the throne, you have to be protected!”

Arthur’s frown deepened. “He won’t hurt me. And even if…I can’t help it. I love him.”


End file.
